Seven Minutes In Heaven
by BugheadJones
Summary: Takes place during episode 1, What if Jughead had been at the party at Thornhill? Will this night end differently? /Bughead\ One-Shot


**ONE-SHOT** **  
** _"Seven Minutes In Heaven"  
_ **[Rated T]  
**

 **BY: BugheadJones**

 _What if the party Cheryl threw in episode 1 had a different ending? And what if Jughead attended because Archie told him to?_

* * *

Jughead sat at Pop's diner typing away at his computer stopping briefly to take sips of his chocolate milkshake concentrating on forming the right vocabulary to explain the tragic death of the former caption of the bulldogs football team. Jughead still watching his computer screen reading what he had so far, taking another sip of his delicious creamy shake was startled when his phone made a _Ping_ noise making him spill some of his shake on himself. Jughead finally looking away from his computer cursed under his breath as a grabbed a napkin and wiped away what he could of the spilled creamy goodness. He finally pulled his phone out of his pocket to see a text from Archie.

" _Party at Cheryl's, you in?_ " Jughead sighed and sent a quick text back.

" _Actual human interaction? No thank you sir i'm fine in my natural habitat._ " Jughead heard the Ping once again as he flagged down Pop to ask for more napkins. When Pop returned with more napkins Jughead read the red-headed boy's new text message.

" _Im guessing your at Pop's. Please Jughead Betty is here..?_ " Jughead knew that Archie noticed his little crush on Betty, but Jughead knew that Archie wouldn't say anything to her. He sighed and gave in sending him one more text before packing up his computer and heading out the door.

" _Have to change, spilled milkshake, on my way."_

* * *

 **At Cheryl's House**

When Archie, Betty, and Veronica made their way up the pathway from the Thornhill gates to the entrance of the big, haunting mansion they all eyed eachother uneasily and walked further into the house. Betty wasn't in the best mood from the dance, she just professed some of her love to Archie Andrews the boy next door and he basically rejected her. She was feeling insecure and hurt but she still agreed to go the party because everyone from school was going and Cheryl insisted she go, and this was the first time Cheryl was actually nice to her. It was kind of strange, but Betty thought nothing of it.

When the trio walked in, Betty and Veronica took a seat on the couch while Archie stayed standing next to Reggie. Soon after they arrived someone walked through the door that made Betty's stomach flutter a little and that was none other than one of her closet friends, Jughead Jones. He walked in with such ease and confidence and _was he wearing a suit? He was, and damn did he look good_ Betty thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip. _Wait stop Elizabeth Cooper! it's Jughead we're talking about!_ Betty shook her head and looked over at Veronica who was staring at Archie, which made Betty forget about Jughead and flood with anger as she pulled Veronica out of the spell she was under.

"Earth to V?" Betty rolled her eyes as her voice had a hint of annoyance.

"What? Sorry, B what do you need?"

"Nothing you're kind of just staring a hole through Archie." Betty crossed her arms.

"No i wasn't" Veronica's voice was dipped in panic as she slapped Betty's arm playfully.

"Okayy" Betty held the end of the word while she rolled her eyes.

Archie jumped when Jughead tapped his shoulder, causing Jughead to laugh. Archie let out a nervous chuckle as he watched the girls talk about him. They were only a few feet away so he could hear the whole argument smiling to himself to hear that Veronica was staring at him. Jughead looked around the room locking eyes with Betty, he smiled at her and she didn't return the gesture. Instead, Betty was intensely staring at him causing him to feel less confident about coming. Betty finally looked away quickly as Cheryl approached the group. Cheryl locked eyes with Jughead, and he felt uneasy.

"Jughead nice of you to join us!" Cheryl said to excitedly for Jughead's liking.

"Yeah..no problem"

"It's game time at Chez Blossom, Kiddies." Cheryl's voice was laced with mischief. "We're going old-school tonight. Seven Minutes in Heaven"

Betty glanced at Veronica, Veronica could tell Betty was concerned. Cheryl glanced at Jughead, making Betty's skin boil, and even more than when Veronica was looking at Archie. _What's wrong with me, it's just Jughead!_ She brushed it off as she listened to Cheryl.

"I think Juggie over there should go first," Cheryl's voice was seductive, making Betty form a fist with her hands, breaking the skin but not drawing blood, yet. "I mean it's only fair since he _never_ comes to any social events." Cheryl spun the bottle before Jughead could speak his objection. The bottle went round and round, when it finally started to stop Jughead's heart was racing when it finally stopped on a certain blonde haired girl, Betty Cooper. Jughead's breath hitched in the back of his throat as he felt himself start to become very nervous. Betty's stomach started to flutter with happiness when she realized it landed on her. Hiding the fact that she was happy she could see the concern on Archie's face, thinking she didn't want this but her emotions were weirdly telling her she does.

"Well, looks like Donnie Darko and Little miss perfect have to do it, how ironic." Jughead rolled his eyes at Reggie's response as he slowly made his way to the closet. Betty got up from her spot also making her way to the closet, her legs feeling more the jello the closer she got the the closet with a certain boy in it. When they both walked in, cheryl slammed the door shut and locked it yelling at them,

"Seven Minutes you Loverbirds!" This made betty roll her eyes as she chuckled.

"I really don't understand that girl" Jughead laughed at the blonde's response and started to dart his eyes around the closet feeling the awkward tension rise. Betty and Jughead were inches apart, almost touching. The closet wasn't that big for being in a huge mansion.

"So, Jones.. why the suit?" Betty said with her voice laced with laughter. Jughead looked at her for a couple seconds before replying.

"Well everyone would have been dressed up for the dance and I didn't want to look weird in Jeans and a Flannel...plus i spilled my drink all over me at pops." Jughead could feel heat rising up his neck and all over his face. Betty chuckled at the thought of him spilling stuff all over himself and having to clean it up. _He's so cute and I mean that suite looks really sexy on him- No Betty! Stop that!_ Betty was over coming with thoughts of Jughead taking off his shirt and having to get cleaned up, she became flustered and obviously Jughead noticed.

"You okay Betty, you look red?" Betty started to panic

"What no! Im complet-etly fine!" Now betty started to look around when they both heard Cheryl's voice come through.

"Six more Minutes!" They both looked at eachother and didn't know what to say. Jughead was in awe at how cute Betty looked tonight with her hair down over her shoulders and the way the pink dress wrapped around the curve of her waist perfectly. Suddenly Jughead didn't have control over his body as he dipped down and crashed his lips against hers, tasting every bit of her. It took Betty a second to process what was happening, but in a split second she was kissing him back. She dropped her clutch to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was becoming more heated as Jughead picked up her left leg lifting it up as he backed her up against the wall. She then jumped up wrapping both legs around his waist. He had one hand holding her up and the other behind her neck. Jughead pulled away to catch his breath when quickly after she was pulling him to her again closing the gap between them.

Betty knocked off his signature beanie as she ran her fingers through his hair grabbing a hold of it as he worked his way down her neck leaving trails over kisses all over her neck and collarbone, sucking at the skin that was revealed. Betty moaned his name quietly so the people and the party behind the locked door wouldn't hear what's happening. As much as she liked Archie she could always feel the tension between her and Jughead. She started to feel different about him in 4th grade when he helped her out of his tree house cause she was to scared to climb down herself. Then when she was in 8th grade she was always watching him and when he would talk to to other girls her insides would hurt and burn at the sight but she never thought anything of it because she liked Archie. Archie was the one for her.

But as Elizabeth Cooper stands wrapped around Jughead Jones as he sends kisses down her neck and back to her mouth, she feels like she doesn't know what she even saw in Acrchie, to be completely honest she forgot who he was when Jughead started to kiss her neck and leave little purple marks. Archie and her were never meant to be, because her and Jughead were. She mentally scolds herself for how long it took her to realize that. Betty was pulled from her thoughts when Jughead once more pushed his lips onto hers as she kept her hands tightly wrapped around his neck. Jughead felt like the moment he was in wasn't real. He had only dreamed about this happening, but it was really happening now.

The duo stopped sudden as the door was jiggling, someone was trying to unlock it. Jughead scrambled to fix his hair, picking up his beanie and put it back on as Betty fixed her dress and hair and grabbed her clutch off the ground. When the door opened the both smiled and walked out like nothing happened as Cheryl rolled her eyes and said

"Veronica and Archie your turn!" Cheryl looked Betty dead in the eyes to see something, a glimmer of jealousy maybe? But all Betty could think about was herself and Jughead and how they were just talking one minute and then about to rip eachothers clothes off.

Archie eyed Jughead and Betty as he walked with Veronica and noticed they were both smiling. He also noticed lip gloss smeared on Jughead's lips and purple marks left around Betty's neck and Breasts. He was conflicted with many emotions but was interrupted by Cheryl shoving him into the closet and slamming the door shut.

Jughead stepped closer to Betty, coming to a whisper he spoke softly to her.

"Wanna leave?" He looked at her with a smirk.

"I would love to." Jughead snaked his arm around her waist not caring who see's, as betty rested her head on his shoulder.

The pair walked out of the Thornhill mansion and walked all the way to Pop's diner, hand in hand.

"So wanna tell me what that was back there?" Betty said as a chuckle left her lips. "How you just randomly kissed me?" She liked teasing him it was fun for her. Plus now that she knows he feels the same way she can tease him all she wants, but she wasn't expecting him to tease her back.

"Wanna tell me why you were _moaning_ my name?" He had a smirk on his face as he noticed her face go bright red, and embarrassment plastered across her face.

"I don't reca-call of su-uch things" She was stuttering and panicking when he stopped and kissed her, not like in the closet this was sweet and gentle whereas the closet was passionate and rough, like they were making up for lost time. When he finally broke the kiss she felt relief flow through her veins.

"Betty, I love you" the words rolled off his tongue with such ease as she stood in shock.

"You love me?" her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes the moment you moved next to Archie in kindergarten, I've always be afraid i guess of telling you.." Jughead looked down at the ground scared she didn't feel the same. Suddenly Betty grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him, the kind of kiss you pour your heart and soul into. When she pulled back she leaned her forehead on his and placed her hand on his cheek tracing over his jawline.

"Jughead Jones I've been in love with you forever, I realized that Archie wasn't a crush or a first love.. he was a distraction. I don't want you to have to hide this anymore and i hate myself for how long it took me to realize this.." She let a tear fall down her face. He wiped the tear away and wrapped her into and embrace, snaking his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Betty Cooper" Jughead said into her shoulder

"I love you too Jughead Jones"

* * *

 **A/N:** I tried guys, lol. I hope you liked! I apologize in advanced for any errors! If you think this should be a Muti-chapter please feel free to say so! Leave a review and suggestions!


End file.
